The present invention relates to a stackable transport container, especially for fruits, vegetables or dairy products, made of a one-piece blank, e.g., of plastics, corrugated cardboard or cardboard, having a quadrangular bottom and four walls rising upwardly and slanting outwardly therefrom, which walls delimit an upwardly widening container filling space, in the four corners of which there are arranged, in the assembled state of said container, upright stacking supports formed by parts of said blank and serving for stiffening, the upper edges of which stacking supports lie below the upper edges of the adjacent container sidewall sections, to the effect that, during the stacking of two nested containers, the bottom of the upper container rests on the stacking supports of the lower container, the upper edges of the container side walls of the lower container securing the upper container against lateral displacement.